Growing flowers drowning the feels that I have for you
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Semi AU. Cuando las flores crecen, y tu amor no es correspondido, solo queda esperar a que esa persona te corresponda, a que tus sentimientos sean removidos, o morir. Katsuki lo sabe, sabe que no es correspondido a pesar de que su hilo rojo está conectado al de ella. "¿Por qué no soy yo?" [Unilateral!Kacchako] [Unilateral!IzuOcha] [TodoDeku]


My Hero Academia, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 8** 75  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, amor no correspondido.

 **H** ola, tanto sin pasar por este fandom tan bonito. En fin, esta viñeta nació de mi necesidad de hacer sufrir a Kacchan (lo amo, pero tenía que hacerlo sufrir), y entre los tiempos libres entre clase y clase, y aprovechando que mi mente parece funcionar más seguido en temporada de exámenes, surgió esto. Es un Semi AU, no puedo decir que es es un AU como tal, porque la mención del universo canon está ahí, pero le agregué la enfermedad de Hanahaki (que amo esta enfermedad ficticia porque se puede jugar mucho con ella para escribir). En un principio dudaba de qué parejas meter, pero apareció un hermoso fanart, y terminó así.

Espero que les guste tanto como yo amé escribir la viñeta.

* * *

Y Bakugou siente como los sentimientos crecen en su pecho, siente las raíces enterrarse en sus pulmones (en su corazón, en su torrente sanguíneo, y aferrarse a su cuerpo de manera tan dolorosa), y la respiración le falta, le falta.

Respirar le parece tan doloroso ahora, el aire no entra a sus pulmones, y siente que se ahoga (se ahoga entre sus propias emociones ardiendo en fuego, en las explosiones que crea con sus manos).

Y duele, duele mucho, duele tanto que quiere morir si con eso logra detener esa sensación que le carcome los nervios y se instala en su cabeza hasta quedar grabada para siempre.

.

Y los pétalos no tardan en brotar de su boca, tan dolorosos, tan bellos como solo las rosas pueden ser.

Y duele, duele tanto, porque sabe que su amor (ese que oculta a la perfección, porque nadie sospecha) no es correspondido.

Y entonces se vuelve consciente de que los sentimientos matan.

(Matan, y son incluso más dolorosos que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado).

 _«Pero las emociones matan menos que cualquier quirk en el mundo»_ , escucha un día, pero no sabe si es cierto.

Pero no está de más aferrarse a esa idea, por más absurdo que suene, por más estúpido que le parezca.

Y entonces le observa, a ella, con esa mirada fija hacia el maldito nerd de Deku, y sabe que ella pasa por lo mismo, y no sabe si es alguna clase de castigo por haber sido tan hijo de puta antes, o sí la vida se empeña en hacerle sufrir lo más que puede.

(Y su mirada, esa mirada que brilla con la intensidad de mil estrellas contenidas en sus ojos, se nota tan apagada que le dan ganas de vomitar.

Y Katsuki Bakugou, entre el nido de ideas confusas que es su mente cuando la observa —cuando sabe que nadie más nota que se pierde en la suavidad de ese cabello castaño, y en la forma redonda de sus siempre sonrojadas mejillas—, y piensa que debería ser él a quien Uraraka vea, y no a ese maldito nerd que parece ignorar los sentimientos tan puros de esa niña con cara de ángel.

 _«Mírame a mí, joder...yo no te haría sufrir tanto como lo hace el estúpido de Deku»_ , piensa de manera constante, tan constante que la cabeza le empieza a doler cuando la idea aparece en su mente).

Katsuki es consciente, lo es desde hace mucho tiempo, que ella, que Uraraka Ochako, y él, padecen por el mismo dolor echando raíces en sus entrañas, y que no se irá nunca hasta que sus sentimientos —esos estúpidos sentimientos de amor enfermizo— sean correspondidos, o extraídos de alguna forma, o hasta que las emociones terminen de ahogarlos y se lleven su respiración hasta matarles.

.

—Tsk… —chasquea la lengua con molestia, Kirishima le observa sin que él se dé cuenta, y Bakugou decide irse de ahí antes de que la escena le haga vomitar (que lo haga expulsar esos vergonzosos pétalos blancos manchados de sangre que le impiden respirar, y que le drenan la vida de a poco que solo desea terminar con todo de una maldita vez, porque es demasiado doloroso, y él no tiene tiempo para esa mierda).

.

Y la flor sigue ahí, creciendo; alimentándose de los estúpidos sentimientos que tiene; drenando su vida con cada día que pasa (y que le llenan la cabeza con la idea de que también se lleva sus sentimientos conforme crece, aunque Katsuki sabe que no es así).

Y mientras observa su mano, esa mano tan lastimada por su propio _kosei,_ y nota como su hilo rojo (ese que solo él puede ver) sigue enredado, tan enredado que se ha hecho a la idea de que nunca lo verá sin esos molestos nudos que se le atoran en el estómago (y en sus pulmones), se siente observado por esos ojos que tanto le encantan.

Uraraka llora, llora tan fuerte que siente su admiración por ella crecer un poco más (porque ella probablemente ha soportado más que él, porque sabe que el dolor es insoportable que les impide vivir), y Ochako se le acerca con ese rostro lloroso que tanto le lastima —y siente los pétalos subir por su garganta cuando eso sucede, porque ella le tiene tan mal que prefiere no verla más—.

—Bakugou-kun… —suelta entre hípidos Uraraka, tratando de controlar sus ganas de vomitar aquellos pétalos que seguramente le avergüenzan—… ¿por qué no soy yo? —le pregunta.

Bakugou no sabe qué responderle, no quiere darle una respuesta a una pregunta que él también se ha hecho tantas veces que ha echado raíces.

 _«¿Por qué no soy yo?»_

Se pregunta el rubio mientras abraza, muy a regañadientes, a aquella chica que le hace doler el pecho y observa cómo están conectados por ese hilo de un rojo tan brillante que le ciega.

 _«¿Por qué no soy yo?»_

La pregunta se repite en su cabeza cuando observa a Todoriki sonreír de manera leve cuando observa a Izuku, y procura que Uraraka no vea esa escena, pues no quiere sentir como la flor en su interior (aquella que ha crecido demasiado) aprieta su pecho, y saca el aire de sus pulmones hasta hacerle morir.


End file.
